


Deathbed Regrets

by Nerdzone6



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdzone6/pseuds/Nerdzone6
Summary: Mr. Brandon lays on his deathbed and thinks of his list of mistakes and regrets in life. An Alice centered fic based on the Mary Alice Brandon file by the Storytellers.
Relationships: Mr. Brandon and Alice





	Deathbed Regrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The storyteller's

Deathbed Regrets:

Edgar Brandon lay on his deathbed; his family had already said their goodbyes. Death should have been a welcome to him, but it filled his soul with fear and regrets. Fear because he knew where he was going, a man like him had no place in Heaven.

A man that murdered his wife so he could replace her for another and then betrayed his eldest daughter so she'd keep quiet deserved nothing else but eternal damnation. Lilian frequently haunted his dreams to ask him why? Why had he betrayed her when all she'd ever been had been a faithful wife? He did not have an answer.

If someone asked him right now if he regretted it, the answer would be yes. Anna Marie had been a nice piece to take to social events and to have hung on his shoulder, but she had only loved him for his money. Still, to this day she only loved him for what he could give her after he died, that's the only reason she stayed by him.

As for his daughter Cynthia, she had grown up to be a fine young woman and had married well. He knew he wouldn't have to worry about her. She was a good girl that took care of him when he was at his worst, but sometimes he thought he saw suspicion and resentment in her eyes. "If I don't do as you want, are you going to send me to the asylum and forget about me too?" they asked.

It was in those moments his mind would travel to his other little girl, the one he knew he'd done wrong so many times, Mary Alice. For a year he'd pretended like she hadn't existed, and then he'd received that telegram telling him she was gone, missing. He had suspected she would come back to the house, but she never did. A week later the authorities told him they had found her bloody clothes.

Anna had celebrated of course by opening a bottle of their best champagne, "Here's to the wicked witch being dead." she said. He remembers how just as he was about to toast with her how he heard a gasp; he had turned and seen Cynthia standing there, tears in her brown eyes. She knew who they were talking about. Anna and he could just stand there for a moment in stunned silence looking at her as she had stared at them with anger and resentment.

Cynthia hadn't said anything to either of them she just ran up the stairs, but after that day she never looked at them the same way again. Almost as if she had seen his true nature for the first time. That was the day he woke up from whatever spell he'd been under and realized he was a monster.

A week later a father and daughter duo walked into the store. The man was obviously a well off gentleman by his designer clothes. He had smiled at the duo, "What can I do for you two today?" he asked. The man smiled at him, "Aww yes, my daughter and I are looking for a necklace for my wife. Next week is her birthday and we want to do something special for her, isn't that right Mary Alice?" he said.

The little girl smiled up at her father, "That's right, Daddy," she said. The scene had made his throat close up and after the duo had left with their gift, he had closed the shop and cried. That was the first night he saw Mary Alice in his dreams.

She was just as he last remembered her; she was all dolled up and done to the nines for Anna and his wedding. Mary had always loved fashion. But as beautiful as she was her face looked so sad, for she longed for the embrace of her mother and the understanding of her father; she was denied both things.

In his dream, he called out to her, but she walked away from him as if he hadn't said a thing. He had that nightmare for weeks until finally one day while he was in the middle of his nightmare, he dropped to his knees. "Mary Alice, please don't go. I'm sorry he cried into her green dress. As your father I'm so sorry." he said.

Mary had tilted her head at him and looked at him in confusion, "I'm sorry sir but you must be mistaken for I don't have a father. As a matter of fact I don't even know who I am." she said, and then she faded away.

Now as he lay here on his deathbed, he wished with all his heart he could take it all back and never have thrown his family away, and as he faded into the depths of darkness, his last thought was, Alice.

Author's note: So I got the inspiration for this one-shot after watching the Mary Alice Brandon file which I watched for the first time. I hope you like it, sincerely Nerdzone6.


End file.
